Tales of the Past
Tales of the Past is a storyline movie, based upon the realm of dunemaul. It's the first out of three movies of which only two have been released so far. The main idea for this movie was to make battlescenes between huge amounts of hordes and alliances, talking over ventrilo to make it work. This worked out greatly and we managed to do battles and speeches etc with 70 hordes and 40 alliance, in an epic movie that will blow you away! Characters *Yimo - an officer of Eden Aurorae *Conrad Schultz - a Stormwind noble, also a Paladin. Rather traitorous-looking fellow. *Gorbag - The Orc commander *Swoog - Gorbag's brother, and his second in command (under construction) Story (Under Construction) Tales of the Past - The Series Tales of the Past is a World of Warcraft Machinima series. Martin Falch (Maquan) is the director of and the mastermind behind these films. The series started with a film named Eden Aurorae Guild Movie, which was a self promotion movie for the guild Eden Aurorae. After getting some great feedback Maquan started working on the Tales of the Past trilogy and have since created some of the most epic WoW movies ever made. Maquans own words about the series: The series originally started out as a guild promotion movie for my guild, Eden Aurorae. However, as it got popular, I decided to continue and make my second storyline movie, Tales of the Past, which was indeed a way more serious project than the original guild movie. The original idea of Tales of the Past was to make a movie with arranged events between the Horde and the Alliance - as you've seen, the same thing goes for [[Tales of the Past II. Tales of the Past II was my ambition to make what I did not make in Tales of the Past. Voiceacting, camera changes, action, a script, a plot - everything a movie should contain. This ambition turned out to result in quite a ride, spanning over 6 months of hard work, but also tons of fun with all the actors, voiceactors and supporters of the movie! In the end it fulfilled my ambition and I am satisfied with the result, even though I know I can improve in many areas! I have learned tons from this production and I know alot more than I did when I began. That is why I hope you will stay tuned for Tales of the Past III, which will be the final result of the whole experience! Tales of the Past - The Books Peregrine of Staghelm is currently writing a book series, detaling the events that occured between TotP 1 and TotP 2. Characters Character that will be in the books (confirmed): *Medivh *Nozdormu *Alexstrasza *Malygos *Ysera *Rhonin *Vereesa Windrunner *Tirion Fordring *Eitrigg *Thrall *Blazer *Yimo *Carrion *Caelis *Ball *Xconzoa *Swoog *Deathwing *Arthas *Illidan Excerpt from the first book 'Tirion glanced at Eitrigg. "I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an orc." "For I, the same, with a Human," replied Eitrigg. Tirion hefted his hammer, and Eitrigg drew his war axe. "You said once, Eitrigg, that we were brothers by blood, brothers in all but blood," said Tirion. "Do we remain so, to the bitter end?" Eitrigg grinned in response. "To the end... brother." And then, side by side, orc and human charged into the undead massed before them.' Tales of the Past II Tales of the Past II (TotpII)is an epic machinima movie based in the WoW universe. The move is the second in the 'Tales of the Past' series directed by Maquan (Martin Falch) of Dunemaul. This film, with a total run time of 41 minutes it is arguably the best and largest scale machinima movie ever created using recordings from the popular World of Warcraft MMORPG. Production of the movie took place over approximately six months and included more than 1000 extras in the form of other [of Warcraft plays providing support for epic battle scenes. Main Characters See Tales of the Past II Characters Storyline This epic storyline movie picks up where Tales of the Past left off. Yimo and Blazer set out on a quest to prevent a forthcoming War between the Horde and the Alliance, by revealing a mysterious corruption in Stormwind. Yimo and Blazer begin their quest by visiting Thainor, a warlock who tells them that information about Conrad Schultz is contained within his diary, hidden in the Library of Stormwind. They successfully retrieve the Diary of Conrad Schultz, but accidentally teleport to the tower of Kharazan when making their escape. At Kharazan, Yimo and Blazer face an ambush from hundreds of undead members of the Scourge army. Luckily, members of a group of warriors known as The Ancient save the plucky heroes and transport them back to the safety of their camp. Initially, no one can understand the strange language written in the Diary of Conrad Schultz, but upon the suggestion of a Tauran named Jubai the heroes travel to Feralas to seek the wisest Tauren Druid: Gwaar. Accompanied by two Tauren companions, Yimo and Blazer travel to the twin colossalls in Ferelas to find Gwaar. Upon their arrival, Gwaar tells Yimo that the Diary is written in a kind of ancient demonic dialect, twisted in a mysterious code. As it turns out, there are far worse things to worry about... Cast and Crew (Under construction) FAQ's (Under construction) Easter eggs! Yimo's eyes (Under construction) Throughout the movie Yimo's eyes change colours. (Green/Purple/Brown) (This is because there are three actors for Yimo since the 'real' Yimo stopped playing during production.) Red tauren At 30:24, when the undead patrol is chasing Yimo a Tauren with red shoulders can be seen on the right behind the hill in Winterspring. (The tauren seen is a guy who should have hidden behind a rock when his noggenfogger didn't work, but accidentially he hid the wrong place and got into the shot.) Drinking undead At 31:17, when Yimo says "Please stop them Blazer...", the high angle shot revealed an undead infront of the crowd sitting down and drinking. At 31:31, when the undead patrol charges at Yimo, the same undead was still drinking while everyone else moved. (The drinking undead and the group of undeads had just been attacked by a dragon, so he felt he had to regain some hp/mana.) Two Blazers At 36:37, there is a rogue in the middle that looked exactly like Blazer who walked up with the army and stealthed. Then at 37:38 it seemed that Blazer had just arrived to the battlefield. (The rogue seen at the battle is actually Blazer, though he's supposed to just fill in a spot - the reason he was there was simply that the scene lacked rogues so he might as well fill out a spot if he used his hood and some other weapons.) Red Dress Tauren In the attack on Stormwind Sequence, the Tauren Xconzoa is wearing a pretty red dress. Music (Copied from www.edenaurorae.com) Title and Intro Credits 00:00-00:59 Passion/Peter Gabriel/Music For The Last Temptation of Christ/15 The clip used is somewhere in the intro. Prelude 01:00-02:32 Rock House Jail/Hans Zimmer/The Rock Soundtrack/2 On the actual album, this is called "Rock House Jail" though on file-sharing networks people call it "Navy Seals Theme song." The clip used is from 4:01-5:31. Party in Stormwind 04:15-05:08 One Last Shot/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Carribbean Soundtrack/14 The clip used is from 0:29-1:26. Yimo and Thainor 05:30-08:07 Volcanic/World of Warcraft This clip is the music played when in Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Volcanic." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Undead Mage Battle 10:22-10:40 Bare Island/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:08-0:26. Yimo and Mage Battle Part 1 10:50-11:50 Dragon Force/My Spirit Will Go On The clip used is from 0:07-1:07 Yimo and Mage Battle Part 1 11:59-12:37 Dragon Force/My Spirit Will Go On The clip used is from 4:27-5:04 Yimo and Blazer Talk 12:47-13:23 Still Unknown. Anyone have any ideas? Horde Arrival 13:23-14:55 Fahrenheit 2.0 (Choir)/Immediate Music/Themes for Choir and Orchestra/18 The clip used is from 0:26-2:00. Yimo and Jubai 14:55-16:35 Mulgore/World of Warcraft This music is the music played when in Mulgore. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Plains." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Journey to Twin Colossals 16:45-17:35 The Medallion Calls/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Carribbean Soundtrack/2 The clip used is form 1:00-1:51 Yimo and Gwaar Part I 18:00-20:26 Between Two Worlds/Immediate Music The clip used is the entire song. Yimo and Gwaar Part II 20:30-21:11 Still Unknown. Anyone have any ideas? Yimo and Blazer Campfire 22:06-23:05 The Way of the Sword/Hans Zimmer/The Last Samurai Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:59 Yimo and Arthas Part I 23:07-24:55 Underwater March/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Carribbean Soundtrack/13 The clip used is from 0:00 to 1:48 Yimo and Arthas Part II 24:56-27:06 Tarawa/Hans Zimmer/Matrix Revolutions Trailer Music The clip used is most of the song, though it has been cut slightly (10 secs). Yimo and Arthas Part III 27:06-27:30 Volcanic/World of Warcraft This clip is the music played when in Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Volcanic." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Blazer and Tauren 27:30-28:14 Injection/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/9 The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:44. Yimo sees Arthas 28:15-29:54 Bare Island/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:35 to 2:14 Yimo battles undead 29:54-32:08 Injection/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/9 The clip used is from 2:28-4:40 Blazer and armies 32:10-33:49 Rising Empire/Immediate Music The clip used is from 0:08-1:44 Monóri and Serphentos 33:53-34:59 Hero's Return/X-Ray Dog The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:48. General's speeches 35:00-36:18 Hummell Gets the Rockets/Hans Zimmer/The Rock Soundtrack/1 The clip used is from 1:29 to 2:47 Armies charging 36:28-37:09 Unknown still. Possibly from Last Samurai? Alliance/Horde Battle 37:20-38:21 Dethroned/X-Ray Dog The clip used is from 0:15 to 1:17 Yimo's Funeral 38:47-39:22 Dwarves Song of Mourning/Lord of the Rings Still not sure what exactly this is from. Anyone have any ideas? Blazer's story 39:23-41:31 Moonlight Serenade/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Carribbean Soundtrack/9 The clip used is the entire song. Book Preview Peregrine of Staghelm is currently writing a book series, based on Tales of the Past but eventually leading into a storyline of epic proportions. Be prepared for the Burning Legion, The Old Gods, the Titans, battles, the Army of Light, Illidan, Arthas, Deathwing, Sargeras, and more! Book Preview: Tirion glanced at Eitrigg. "I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an orc." "For I, the same, with a Human," replied Eitrigg. Tirion hefted his hammer, and Eitrigg drew his war axe. "You said once, Eitrigg, that we were brothers by blood, brothers in all but blood," said Tirion. "Do we remain so, to the bitter end?" Eitrigg grinned in response. "To the end... brother." And then, side by side, orc and human charged into the horde massed before them. External links and references * Visit the Tales of the Past Official Site * Tales of the Past II in Warcraftmovies.com * Tales of the Past mentioned on Denmark radio (included for notability) * Tales of the Past mentioned in a Danish newspaper (included for notability) Tales of the Past - The Series Martin Falch (Maquan) is the director of and the mastermind behind these films. The series started with a film named Eden Aurorae Guild Movie, which was a self promotion movie for the guild Eden Aurorae. After getting some great feedback Maquan started working on the Tales of the Past trilogy and have since created some of the most epic WoW movies ever made. Maquan's own words about the series: The series originally started out as a guild promotion movie for my guild, Eden Aurorae. However, as it got popular, I decided to continue and make my second storyline movie, Tales of the Past, which was indeed a way more serious project than the original guild movie. The original idea of Tales of the Past was to make a movie with arranged events between the Horde and the Alliance - as you've seen, the same thing goes for Tales of the Past II. Tales of the Past II was my ambition to make what I did not make in Tales of the Past. Voiceacting, camera changes, action, a script, a plot - everything a movie should contain. This ambition turned out to result in quite a ride, spanning over 6 months of hard work, but also tons of fun with all the actors, voiceactors and supporters of the movie! In the end it fulfilled my ambition and I am satisfied with the result, even though I know I can improve in many areas! I have learned tons from this production and I know alot more than I did when I began. That is why I hope you will stay tuned for Tales of the Past III, which will be the final result of the whole experience! Fan Art Image:totpda2.jpg|Yimo's Dream by Tendriel Image:finalbattlews9.jpg|Final Battle by Khazaad Image:karazhanls4.jpg|The Battle of Karazhan by Khazaad Image:returnofthelichkinglc5.jpg|Return of the Lich King by Khazaad Image:yimoandblazeren0.jpg|Yimo and Blazer by Khazaad Image:ssacrificebu8.jpg|Yimo's Sacrifice by Khazaad Tales of the Past III This is a storyline movie, based upon the realm of dunemaul. It's the final movie in the Tales of the past series and will be released some time during 2007. A teaser trailer for Tales of the Past III has now been released by the series' creator Martin Falch (aka Maquan) at Warcraft Movies. Known Information * Tales of the Past III will be the final movie in the Tales of the Past Series. * It will have a runtime of 60 to 90 minutes. * According to Maquan it will be more epic than the two prequels. Speculations and thoughts * In Tales of the Past II we learned that Blazer will have to get hold of the Ashbringer in order to defeat Arthas. But the Ashbringer is a two-handed sword and Blazer is a rogue, which cannot wield two-handed weapons.So in order for him to wield it some trick-filming will have to be done. Model Viewer will most likely be used a lot for this. OR someone other then Blazer will be wielding the mighty Ashbringer. * Will we be seeing Yimo in the third movie? At this moment we do not know the answer to this. *It has been confirmed that there will be a Battle of Blackrock Mountain scene, detailing the final battle between the Horde and the Alliance during the third war. *It has also been confirmed that we will see a 1 vs 1 between Orgrim Doomhammer and Lord Lothar. Tales of the Past - The Series Tales of the Past is a World of Warcraft Machinima series. Martin Falch (Maquan) is the director of and the mastermind behind these films. The series started with a film named Eden Aurorae Guild Movie, which was a self promotion movie for the guild Eden Aurorae. After getting some great feedback Maquan started working on the Tales of the Past trilogy and have since created some of the most epic WoW movies ever made. Maquans own words about the series: The series originally started out as a guild promotion movie for my guild, Eden Aurorae. However, as it got popular, I decided to continue and make my second storyline movie, Tales of the Past, which was indeed a way more serious project than the original guild movie. The original idea of Tales of the Past was to make a movie with arranged events between the Horde and the Alliance - as you've seen, the same thing goes for [[Tales of the Past II. Tales of the Past II was my ambition to make what I did not make in Tales of the Past. Voiceacting, camera changes, action, a script, a plot - everything a movie should contain. This ambition turned out to result in quite a ride, spanning over 6 months of hard work, but also tons of fun with all the actors, voiceactors and supporters of the movie! In the end it fulfilled my ambition and I am satisfied with the result, even though I know I can improve in many areas! I have learned tons from this production and I know alot more than I did when I began. That is why I hope you will stay tuned for Tales of the Past III, which will be the final result of the whole experience! Links of interest Official Eden Aurorae Webpage Official Tales of the Past Webpage Tales of the Past III Teaser Trailer Category:Fan movies Category:Articles with galleries